


The Happiness He Gives

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: A Christmas Carol, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you read to me?" Kurt asks, reaching over and threading his fingers with Blaine’s so that their joined clasp holds the pages open.</p><p>"Of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiness He Gives

"I was wondering where you got to."

Kurt’s voice breaks through the late night quiet, startling Blaine out of his annual re-read of  _A Christmas Carol_   ("You can’t just watch the movie?" “The— _no_.").

"You’re going to strain your eyes if you read in this light." There is no real light, not really—just the glow of the Christmas lights and the fire, casting everything in long shadows. “You could’ve stayed in bed." Kurt’s hand drags over the back of Blaine’s shoulders as he walks behind the couch, gripping at the curve of Blaine’s neck, leaning over and dropping a sleepy, greeting kiss to Blaine’s lips.

"I didn’t want to wake you," Blaine responds, voice quiet in the darkness. He makes a  _join me_  gesture with his head, and Kurt’s face crinkles in a smile.

"Well, I’m up anyways." Kurt picks up the throw from the back of the armchair as he passes it, settling it over his and Blaine’s shoulders as he curls up on the couch, fitting into the curve of Blaine’s body. Blaine loops his arm around Kurt, then, quite suddenly, hooks his other arm under the bend in Kurt’s knees and all but drags him into his lap. 

"Blaine!" Kurt laughs, the sound loud over the crackle of the fire.

"What?" His tone is still slow, lazy, and just the tiniest bit sleepy, and he pulls Kurt as close as he can. Kurt sighs, melting into Blaine’s chest, and smiling as Blaine presses a kiss into his hair. Blaine props the book open, balancing it on Kurt’s thighs, and resting his head against Kurt’s as he resumes reading.

Blaine can feel Kurt’s body grow heavy, knowing that he probably hadn’t expected to wake up and not go straight back to sleep. He rubs his hand, open and warm, up and down Kurt’s spine through the worn material of his sleep shirt.

"Baby, you should go to bed," Blaine whispers, and knows he probably should as well—it’s difficult to read when he has a lapful of warm, sleepy, adorable husband. Kurt makes a soft hum of acknowledgement, barely awake now, and Blaine can’t help but smile. “Hey," he whispers, tilting up Kurt’s chin and watching as blue eyes blink slowly open.

"Hi," Kurt whispers back, eyelashes fluttering like the slow opening of a butterfly’s wings at rest. Blaine can’t help but lean in, pressing his nose to Kurt’s and then grinning as Kurt nuzzles into the touch until their foreheads bump together.

"You’re very distracting," Blaine accuses playfully, and Kurt bumps his nose to Blaine’s and doesn’t answer. “I’ll finish this chapter and then we can head upstairs, alright?" Kurt drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder, fitting snugly into the curve of his neck.

"Will you read to me?" Kurt asks, reaching over and threading his fingers with Blaine’s so that their joined clasp holds the pages open.

"Of course." Blaine lingers another kiss to the smooth skin of Kurt’s forehead, settling himself deeper into the couch and Kurt settling deeper into him. He squints at the pages, dimly illuminated by the bright flickering of the fire.

“ _"It isn’t that," said Scrooge, heated by the remark, and speaking unconsciously like his former, not his latter, self. “It isn’t that, Spirit. He has the power to render us happy or unhappy; to make our service light or burdensome; a pleasure or a toil. Say that his power lies in words and looks; in things so slight and insignificant that it is impossible to add and count ‘em up: what then? The happiness he gives, is quite as great as if it cost a fortune."_ ”

"I love you," Kurt murmurs, suddenly, sleepily, and Blaine closes his eyes, breathes in deep the smell of Kurt, and fire, and Christmas.

"I love you, too."

Kurt’s asleep long before Blaine stops reading, but he keeps reading anyways, the tempo of his words falling in sync with the steady beat of Kurt’s breathing. He leaves his book, and the throw, on the couch, and carries a sleeping, mumbling Kurt up to bed.


End file.
